<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion Under the Stars by Saku777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777184">Reunion Under the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777'>Saku777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>.canon hetalia, F/M, Nationverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months physically apart Czechia and Slovakia spend some quiet time alone together in the countryside and Slovakia hints at his feelings regarding her.<br/>For rare pair week 2020 prompt: stars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion Under the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I almost can’t believe it’s been so long since we met in person,” Slovakia said as he went over to greet Czechia at the chata they both once owned and still sometimes used. Even if they were no longer one nation or married it was a waste after all, they long ago decide, to let a beautiful place go unused. Given it was right at the border, it practically belonged to both of them still. </p><p>“Hmph,” Czechia said. “There was a time I recall where we didn’t meet in person for quite a while just recently.” She was speaking of their divorce. Yes it had been peaceful and neither hated one another even then but at the same time, it had been too soon, and just too painful and awkward, and so they stayed away for a short time. </p><p>“Or have you forgotten already? Besides it’s not like we never spoke at all. We texted and did video chat every day.”</p><p>“I know but I know you still missed me,“  a teasing smile was on his face.</p><p>Czechia scoffed again, neither of them noticing the sun beginning to set. “Me miss you? Don’t you mean you’ve missed me? After all if you didn’t you wouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>“It’s almost cute how dishonest you are.”</p><p>She let out a even louder scoff and turned her face away from him. “Avoiding the point as usual and we’ve been out here talking so much it’s almost dark.” she said, looking around them.</p><p>“I have an idea, how about after we’re all settled in we go back out here when it’s fully dark and watch the stars? I haven’t done something like that in a long time.”</p><p>Czechia mused over this suggestion. Or rather she pretended to to tease him and draw the moment out, since she truly did want to do such a thing. She didn’t know exactly why, but there was a thrill in her heart at the thought of it.</p><p>“I suppose it’s not a bad idea, and it is warm now in the evenings…plus it’s darker here than in Prague so I suppose it won’t be a waste of my time.”</p><p>Slovakia was delighted but refrained from saying so.</p><p>By the time the sun had fully set and the night sky was a dark veil over their heads the two of them were outside, laying on a blanket that covered the soft grass beneath them. Side by side they stared upwards at the expanse above them looking  at the silver white stars in the distance.  </p><p>"They’re so pretty,” Slovakia said. </p><p>“Of course they do, now hush,” replied Czechia. Though she decided she wouldn’t mind if he didn’t, really she was unsure what he might do. She reflected it was the first time she had star gazed all year. She was happy it was with him.</p><p>“If you were a star which one would you pick?” he asked.</p><p>She pointed upwards and said, “The brightest star of course, the Sirius star. The rightful ruler of the skies,” she sighed wistfully and sadly. “But those days are over now. And you?”</p><p>“The dog star? Would that make you a-”</p><p>“Do you want me to slap you? Answer the question.”</p><p>He laughed and said, “Ok, ok. Well I would pick Betelgeuse, its actually very bright but it’s so far no one notices from here.”</p><p>“Mine is still brighter at least.”</p><p>“For now. But Czechia?” He turned towards her.</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“It’s nice to feel a little normal again.” </p><p>She was quiet, then said, “Yes, yes it is.”</p><p>There was a long pause, then Slovakia asked,”But um, what did you think of what my boss said?”</p><p>“Which boss?”</p><p>“The Prime Minister, not the President.”</p><p>“Be more specific, about what?</p><p>He sighed, “You know. You were there, um…about Czechoslovakia being e-established again.”</p><p>She noticed the tremble in his voice and was both bemused and excited., at what? She didn’t exactly know, which bothered her. </p><p>“Why do you want to know? “ she asked nonchalantly.</p><p>“I’m just curious.” He looked away from her</p><p>“I think it matters to you.” She was avoiding the question. “You wouldn’t ask if it didn’t matter I’m sure.”</p><p>His eyes darted towards her, “What? Well I think it matters to you or else you would have told me what you thought already.”</p><p>There was silence again. </p><p>“What do you want me to think?” she asked. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he said, sounding peevish. “You have your own mind and will. You’re a free woman.”</p><p>“It was curious,” and that was all she said.</p><p>It irritated him how vague that was. How it told him nothing of what he wanted or wished to know. “Liba, I have something I want to ask you actually. But..not know later, or more like something I want to tell and ask you.”</p><p>She turned her head towards him,” Later?”</p><p>He nodded, “I want to surprise you. Anytime from tomorrow to a week from now.”</p><p>“Is something on your mind?”</p><p>He sighed, “A lot of things are on my mind lately. I guess its the sickness that made me feel this way. It just seemed to happen all of a sudden and I confess it kind of shook me, even if it wasn't’ so bad on our ends. It made me realize again how fragile human life, and our lives really, are again. We live in this modern age and yet in the end we’re still subject to the forces of nature like we used to in the old days when we were younger. I think I almost forgot that, how silly of me really especially since I’ve been at the will of so many things and forces. When I figured that out I decided I no longer want to waste any time. I want to live without regrets again.”</p><p>Czechia smiled a little. She always loved when Slovakia became thoughtful in this manner. In a way it reminded her of one of the reasons she liked him so much. “Very philosophical. But it’s true, it’s stupid to think humans or ourselves are the masters of our own fate. Try as me might it’s useless to escape it  and sometimes to even try. That’s how I live at least these days. But this makes me even more curious as to what you wish to tell me.”</p><p>He didn’t totally agree with her there, he at least had to fight, at least sometimes, but he didn’t wish to ruin the moment so he turned to her, smiled and said. “just wait, it’s a good thing, at least I hope it is.”</p><p>They fell quiet again, but this time the silence that decided was like a gentle breeze caressing them and enveloping them together alone. “It would make me sad Liba, to be parted for you for so many months again like that even if we can still talk.”</p><p>“I guess its not something I would choose as well Janko.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When Czechia and Slovkia allowed border crossings once they got the covid pandemic under control the Slovak Prime Minister said "Czechoslovakia is reestablished" during his visit to Prague in early June 2020 to celebrate the Czech and Slovak border reopening.</p><p>Libuse is Czechia's name, with the diminutive Liba. Meanwhile Janko Janosik is Slovakia name I picked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>